Broken Serenity
by MissAnnoying-LostInWarblerland
Summary: Rachel has been feeling ill, really ill. When she takes a trip to the doctors she discovers something... she has cancer and only her, her dads, and Puck know. As Rachel starts her chemotherapy the Glee club start realizing that they really do love Rachel.
1. Sick

Rachel Berry groaned and grabbed her stomach, just managing to run out of the kitchen and into the downstairs bathroom before she was sick.

For the last week she had been ill. She put it down to the stress of Quinn and Finn and maybe the return of her mother and new daughter.

Rachel grimaced and wiped her mouth with her hand as she lent back against the cool wall of the bathroom. The sound of the toilet flushing being the only sound she could hear.

She hated it, feeling weak, and Quinn and Finns sudden make up had damaged her slightly. But then there was her mother, waltzing back into her life, flaunting Beth in her face, that had hurt. She felt like a broken and tattered doll that had been replaced.

Most of all she blamed herself for her weakness, she felt she should have known better than to just let everyone back in so easily.

Sighing, she stood, shaking slightly, and grabbed a toothbrush from the sink, she applied some toothpaste and brushed her teeth and tongue, as much of her mouth as she could.

Five minutes later she set the brush down and washed her mouth out. As she left the bathroom she glanced at her watch. She frowned when she realised she was ten minutes late for her babysitting job.

Still frowning she picked her phone up from the sitting room table. She punched in a number and hummed as she waited for Puck to pick up.

"You're late" Was the first thing she heard. She huffed impatiently, "I know, Noah, I got distracted. Do you think you could pick me up?" She asked.

There was a small pause, Rachel shifted from foot to foot, she heard, what sounded like, Aladdin playing in the background. There was a small sigh. "Fine, Rach, I'll be there in five"

Rachel felt herself smile, "Thank you Noah" she replied. Rachel could almost feel Puck roll his eyes over the phone, "Make sure you're ready" Puck said, before the line went dead.

As she waited, Rachel ate a cereal bar, in the hope it would settle her stomach. As she was throwing away the wrapper, she heard a car pull up outside the house.

Grabbing her bag, she skipped out of the house, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Her dads had gone away for the weekend and she'd been left alone, with her next door neighbour checking in on her every now and then.

As she climbed into Pucks car, her stomach gave an uneasy flip. She took a deep breath as she slipped her seatbelt on. "We should hurry, Aria's not impressed you're late"

Rachel frowned as she glanced at Puck. "I'll make it up to her" She replied. Puck snorted, "She's already set everything up, honestly Berry, she's like a clone of you"

Rachel smiled gently, "There's nothing wrong with being organized, Noah" Ten minutes later Puck pulled up in front of his house,

"I'll be back around Three, My Mom will be back around four if I'm late" Rachel nodded as she got out of the car. "Have fun" She replied, as she shut the car door.

Rachel turned and made her way towards the Puckerman house.

Aria Puckerman was stood next to the front door, her arms crossed, a scowl on her face. Rachel frowned, "I'm so sorry, Ari, I didnt mean to be late," Aria's face softened, "Ok," she sighed and lead Rachel onto the house. "Aladdin or Bambi?" Aria asked, as she lead Rachel into the sitting room.

Rachel thought it over for a moment, "Bambi" She replied. Aria smiled and slipped the disk into the DVD player.

Rachel took her coat off and hung it on the coat hook, before sitting next to Aria on the couch.

Fifty minutes into the movie Rachel felt sick again. She shifted slightly in her seat, she took a glance at Aria, and saw the younger girl was asleep.

Sighing, Rachel got up and made her way to the bathroom, where she was promptly sick. After about fifteen minutes she panicked, she was still being sick and her chest hurt.

Suddenly she started coughing violently.

"Rachel?" There was a soft knock at the door, "Rach?" Rachels coughs grew louder. "Rachel?"

The knock became louder, until the door opened. Rachel motioned for some water, Aria's eyes were wide, she nodded and left the room, she returned a minute later with a large glass of water. Rachel grabbed it and took a sip, but she couldn't swallow it over her coughs.

Aria knelt down and started to gently rub Rachel's back, "What do I do?" Rachel managed to cough out the words, "Ambulance, Noah" Aria nodded frantically and pulled her mobile out of her jeans pocket.

Her fingers slipped whilst she typed in the numbers, "Hello? I need an ambulance. Yes, my it's my babysitter, she having a coughing fit, and I don't think she can breath" Rachel turned away slightly when she reaslied blood was mixed in with her spit.

"51, Greenway avenue, hurry please"

There was a pause before Aria started speaking quickly, "Noah, you need to get home...

No I dont care if you're with Beth, there's something wrong with Rachel...

I'm not joking Noah! Get your ass home now!" Rachel heard Aria throw her phone down, "Just, keep breathing Rachel"

Rachel nodded and tried taking a deep breath. Three minutes later there was a wailing sound and Aria jumped up, "I'll bring them up" She said, before disappearing.

Rachel shakily wiped her hand on her skirt as three paramedics ran in, just as the world went black.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Rachel wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious, but when she woke up she was in a hospital bed, and there was a grave faced doctor stood next to her bed.

Rachel frowned, "What happened?" She asked the elderly doctor.

His badge read Dr Parker, he sighed, "You collapsed" Rachel nodded, "Why?" she questioned. "We're still running tests, but for the moment it doesn't look good" he replied.

Rachel nodded slowly. "OK" she whispered. "You have visitors" The doctor announced.

Rachel glanced up, "Can I see them?" she asked. The doctor nodded, "Of course" He left the room and five minutes later three people entered the room. Aria, Puck and Shelby.

Aria smiled and hugged Rachel. "Are you ok? You've been out for five hours" she asked. Rachel nodded, "I'm fine Aria, thanks to you" Aria blushed slightly as she sat next to Rachel.

"You sure?" Puck asked. Rachel nodded, "Good" she heard Shelby say.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her mother. There was a pause, "You're my daughter Rachel, I love you and I was worried" Rachel would have rolled her eyes if they weren't filled with tears,

"Right.." she replied. "Rac-" Shelby was cut off by the door opening, and Dr Parker stepping in.

There was a clipboard in his hand. "We have your test results, Miss Berry" Rachel almost questionEd how fast they got the results, until she remembered Shelby had a lot of money.

"And?" she asked. The doctor sighed, "Our test results show, that unfortunately you have cancer.."

Rachel gave a little gasp, 'Cancer..'


	2. Stupid Girl

**A/N:** HEY! :D

I'm _back_.

I'm so, so sorry.. but here it is...

*Ducks rotten food*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee... :(

Rachel stared motionlessly at the doctor stood before her.

Cancer.

_Cancer._

_**Cancer?**_

Her eyes widened the more she thought about the word. It was so... so... _Wrong._

Rachel Berry and _Cancer_?

That wasn't planned.

A-and how? How did she have cancer? She was always so healthy. She exercised, had a healthy diet, she hadn't had sex yet. How?

A small cry escaped Shelby's lips, and she hurriedly left the room, pulling Rachel out of her nightmarish thoughts. Aria was sat beside Rachel, head bowed, tears sliding down her pale cheeks and her body shaking as she cried silently.

Puck was stood there in shock, staring at Rachel, and Rachel stared back for a few minutes.

The doctor was the one who broke the sad, stunned silences.

"Perhaps I should leave you alone for a moment." he said. Rachel glanced at him, and then down to her bed sheets. "No." she said firmly.

No-one spoke.

"I can't _die_," she said shakily, as she picked at a loose string on the covers.

There was a slight shuffle, as someone moved. "Miss Berry..." Rachel glanced up, and bit her lip. "Yes?" she questioned meekly.

Something wet was making its way down her face, and Rachel hastily wiped it away.

"We _can_ discuss treatment, but I think it's best you take a while to let the news sink in. If you go charging ahead now you might make a decision you'll regret later on."

Rachel nodded numbly towards the doctor. "OK," she said quietly.

The elderly man nodded, "I'll be back later," he replied, before leaving the room.

As soon as the door swung to a shut, Rachel realized just how quiet it was. Aria sat up straighter, and began chewing her lip nervously.

Rachel found herself looking at Puck.

He was stood still, arms crossed. His face looked torn between confusion and anger.

"Noah," Rachel called quietly. He didn't move.

Rachel sat up. "Noah."

Puck jumped a little. His face changed into a look of sadness. "Yeah?" he asked.

Rachel frowned. "Perhaps you should take Aria home," she said softly, glancing at the young girl sat beside her. Puck frowned, as he looked at his sister, who was oblivious to all that was happening. "I suppose," he sighed.

Aria glanced up at that moment, startled. "What?" she asked, realizing all eyes were on her. Puck shook his head, "Nothing, kid."

Rachel smiled comfortingly and patted Aria's hand.

The door swung open, and a red faced Shelby stepped into the room. And despite all that had happened, Rachel felt glad to see her. Shelby smiled nervously. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

Rachel ducked her head. "It's OK."

Shelby took a breath. "I have to go pick Beth up."

"I'll go with you," Puck said quickly. Rachel scowled. He could be so selfish at times.

"I'll take Aria home first, though,"

_That_ was better.

Suddenly, Rachel was hit with a sudden fear. She'd be left alone. That meant talking about the… _thing_, alone.

Rachel glanced up at Puck with wide eyes.

_Don't leave me_. She thought, willing Puck to understand. Puck tilted his head at her.

"Noah," Rachel began.

"I'll be back in half an hour, OK, Rachel?" _He __**did**__ understand. Of course he did.  
><em>

Rachel nodded wildly. "OK." Puck nodded, giving Rachel a long look, before leaving the room, Shelby and Aria following glumly.

The door swung shut once again and Rachel was left alone.

* * *

><p>Rachel stared at the deep green curtains hung on the wall. They were the only color in the white room. White was rapidly becoming her least favorite color. It was too bright. And they must use some sort of bleach to wash the walls, for there was a lemony smell in the room that was making her head spin.<p>

Rachel's eye wandered around the room, as she took in the news. Rachel's clothes were slung over a chair, instead of folded up neatly, and the empty chair besides the one Aria had been sat in, looked squished, although it had molded around someone's body.

Rachel settled down in her bed, and sighed, as she stared at the ceiling.

She soon shot back up, as a bust of pain exploded in her stomach. She caught sight of a small bowl type thing. Quickly she picked it up, and threw up in it. She took a shuddering breath a few minutes later.

A nurse soon bustled into the room, and gently pried the bowl out of Rachel's tight grip. "It's OK, honey," she said soothingly, rubbing Rachel's back.

Rachel lay back onto her bed, as the nurse pushed a button and Rachel took a few deep breaths; her body relaxing. "Better?" The nurse asked. Rachel nodded slowly, as her eyes slowly began to close.

"Is Noah here?" she asked tiredly. The nurse shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, honey." she replied gently.

Rachel just nodded tiredly, and snuggled down into her blankets as her eyes shut completely.

It was dark, when Rachel next awoke. She could still hear the rustling as people moved about in the corridors, and she was vaguely aware of some sort of comfort around her.

It was then, in the dark cold room, that Rachel realized what was happening.

She was _dying_. She might never make it to New York. And her fathers... oh gosh, her fathers. After all they went through to get her…

But no, She was Rachel Berry, damn it. She was a fighter. She survived ice cold drink thrown at her face, she survived Quinn, and Puck and all the others tormenting her. She could survive this… right?

She wasn't so sure any more. She was so _so_ tired.

Rachel gasped a little, realizing she'd been holding her breath. She took another breath, but it came out as a sob.

A broken sob from a broken hearted girl whose dreams had just been shattered.

Rachel curled up into a ball, and sobbed into her pillow.

She was such a stupid, _stupid_ girl for believing everything would be OK.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? AWESOME?<p>

Kate Xx


End file.
